Dear Diary
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Hinata is given a diary. At first she doesn't write very much, but when Sasuke comes along, she has quite a bit to say. -Written in the form of a diary, conversations recorded- Please read and review! Chapters lengthen by the fifth. I own nothing. Thanks!
1. December 26

December 26, 2007

Dear Diary,

I don't usually keep diaries, but this is exceptional. Since I was a little girl, I thought that journals were just books holding your secrets and feelings, and that they were just waiting to be spread around by some cruel person that got hold of it. But, I got this as a Christmas gift from my friend, Sakura. She says I haven't really been myself lately, and that I could definitely tell her anything. Apparently, she decided that this would be better instead, though, because I would feel more comfortable writing in it.

So anyway, I guess I'll just start my rambling and secret-telling. Okay, so... I'm at a loss for words at this current moment. I will just be going then, until I have something important to say.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

( I am most definitely not leaving my real name, for if anyone were to find this, and what I shall write in the future, I would surely die of embarrassment! )

* * *

**a/n: It gets more interesting from here. Chapter two is written already, but not very interesting, either. By chapter three, it will get more exciting. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. December 27

December 27, 2007

Dear Diary,

It's still Christmas break, and I am very tired of it. School isn't really somewhere I like to go, but it's the only place I can actually see this boy that I've had a crush on for ever! I can't wait for break to be over so I can just look at him. Although, he doesn't really even notice me, and when he does, he thinks I'm very strange.

Oh my gosh! My cousin really gets on my nerves. He makes everything so dramatic! He's one year my senior, but I think I'm actually the more mature one! I think he really hates me, since he's always acting so cold to me. Oh well, though. It isn't as if I can help the fact that I'm richer than he and his family is.

Well, I'm done writing for now.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

* * *

**a/n: Reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	3. December 30

December 30, 2007

Dear Diary,

I ran into Naruto today at Ichiraku's. He's the one I like. I can't believe that I'm already fifteen years old, and I still turn red when I see him. Fortunately, I don't faint quite as much, but it does happen every once in a while.

So anyway, when I sat in the seat next to him, and ordered my meal, he started talking to me. This is how our conversation went:

**Naruto: Hey, Hinata! What's up?**

**Me: Ah, h-hello, N-na-naruto.**

**Naruto: So, Hinata, could I borrow your science notes? And your algebra notes, and biology notes? And-**

**Me: U-um, sure, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Thanks, Hinata! You sure are a great help sometimes! ... Are you okay? You're turning all red again.**

**Me: I-I'm... fine...**

But then I fainted. Oh, what a surprise, right? Well anyway, that was so awesome, though! The way my heartbeat rose, and how the blood rushed to my head! Well, that part wasn't the best, but Naruto did carry me home. He _carried _me home. I just wish I were conscious...

So, school is back in three days from now. I can't wait! Of course, that's only because I'll get to see Naruto even more! We have every class together, and I'm so glad because of that.

Well, I should get back on my schedule of going to bed early, instead of at three a.m. It's already eleven thirty!

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Was this chapter more interesting? Chapters will eventually get longer and more detailed. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	4. January 2

January 2, 2008

Dear Diary,

Right now I'm in P.E. Naruto looks so cute dodging all those dodge balls. I only wish he would notice me the way I want him too. Oh yeah, I'm sitting out today because I was feeling a little light-headed. I fainted again when I saw Naruto in his gym uniform, and I was escorted to the nurse by the teacher. When I felt better, I decided to come back to watch the class.

Okay, so far today, I got an A+ on my science test. Judging Naruto's expression, he failed terribly. I wanted to offer to help him study, but I didn't have the guts. But then, guess what happened! Our teacher asked me to tutor him after school on Monday's and Thursday's. How lucky am I?! So lucky.

Also, Naruto was so influenced by his bad grade that he asked me to help in with his homework over lunch, which is next. I'm so happy, I might literally jump for joy. That'd cause an attraction to me, though. So I can contain it.

Well, there's the bell. I'll write later tonight, if anything else interesting happens today.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

--

Dear Diary,

It's eight p.m. and I'm sitting on my porch. The sky looks so pretty; I wish I could sit under it with Naruto...

The rest of my day was the worst! I'm talking _the worst ever! _I can't be sure how I'm still breathing, but I am, miraculously. Lunch was okay, but Naruto couldn't hear what I was saying, due to the fact that my voice is so soft, and the cafeteria is so loud.

Also, during math class, my teacher asked me a question while I was doodling, and I got so overwhelmed that I fainted... for the second time today. I didn't get into trouble for not being attentive, but it was just so, so embarrassing! My cheeks turned so hot, I thought my head was going to explode!

And then, the most horrible thing that happened was during the end of the day. When everyone was rushing out of the classroom, I tripped and fell. Guess what the terrible thing was. Go on; guess. I tripped over Naruto, and he fell too. Where I landed was the horrible thing. I landed on his, using a fairly clean word, _dingdong._ Yes, there. _There! _I thought I was really going to die, then; not so fortunately, I didn't. My face was right on his _dingdog _and all I said was, "I-I-I'm s-so sor-sorry... N-n-naruto! I... I'm very sorry!" My exact words were those. So pathetic, right?

And thus, ending my day.

Oh, and, I had to do the dishes tonight.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine


	5. January 3

January 3, 3008

Dear Diary,

I'm walking home right now, so my writing is probably a bit shaky and messy. But oh well. Today, during our free class, Sakura, Ino, and I were outside hanging out on the bleachers. They were gossiping and such while I was watching the clouds. It was just like every other day. And then, none other than the ever-so-popular, ever-so-hot, ever-so-every-girl-in-school-loves-him, Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't really want him, though.

Anyway, what happened was, he walked up to the three of us... and started talking! To us! It was a real astonishing moment. I was too surprised to really think at the time. I wasn't like frozen because of his looks, or anything so silly like that. It was because the popular Uchiha Sasuke chose to spend his "valuable" time with Sakura, Ino, and me. We're practically nobodies, or at least I am. Why they hang out with me is a mystery...

So, he was talking. This is what we all said:

**Sasuke : Hey.**

It seemed like he was only saying it to me, though.

**Sakura and Ino : Hi, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke : Yeah, hi. Anyway, hey, Hinata.**

**Me : H-hello.**

**Sasuke : What's your e-mail address?**

**Me : M-my... e-mail... addr-ress?**

**Sasuke : You do have one, don't you?**

**Me : I-I do.**

**Sasuke : Well, what is it?**

His voice was patient and cool, not pushy and rude as I expected.

**Sakura : Don't you want ours too, Sasuke?**

**Ino : Yeah, don't you?**

**Sasuke : Not really, no.**

He grinned charmingly at my friends.

**Ino : Aw, fine.**

**Sakura : Maybe another time, then, okay?**

He ingored them and focused on me. Yeah, I didn't know why.

**Sasuke : You know what? I'll just give you mine, okay?**

Then he took out a pen from his pocket and wrote on my pale arm,

**Sasuke : IM me later, okay?**

I gulped, overwhelmed. Of course, I fainted.

Before I fully blacked out, I heard Sakura and Ino scolding Sasuke for making be do so. Then a few seconds later they apologised, saying they could never be mad at him.

Then the rest of my day was the usual. I'm home now, and I have a few pages of homework, so I have to get on that now.

Also, I don't think I'm going to IM Sasuke. I hardly know him.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

* * *

**a/n: I accidentally did something where I deleted this chapter, so I re-did it. It isn't exactly the same, but it's got the same idea. Thanks for reading!**


	6. January 4

January 4, 2008

Dear Diary,

I'm having lunch with Sakura and Ino right now. They're in the middle of gossiping, and I'm not really into that kind of thing. So, my class line up today was first homeroom, then science, and history. Now, obviously, is lunch. Homeroom wasn't difficulty; it was just ten minutes in class to get everything for your other classes ready. I blew straight through science, but on Monday, we have to dissect a frog! I know; how terrible. Tsk, tsk on those teachers. History, however, seemed much longer. Today's subject was the past wars of China. Who needs to know that, though? We all live in Japan!

Sasuke hasn't approached me yet. I bet he's forgotten all about me already; he does have every girl in school wrapped around his finger. Well, except me and, I think, Tenten. I don't know her too well, but she's a year older than Sasuke and I. Wow, I just _hope_ that boy's forgotten about me.

Oh, lunch is over. Gosh, I'm still hungry. I barely touched my food. Oh well.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

--

Dear Diary,

School is over now, and I just got home. I ran into Sasuke on my way, or rather, he ran into me. He told me he was looking for me all day. Our schedules would keep us apart all day long, except for Thursday, when we have our free class.

This was our conversation:

**Sasuke: Where did you go?**

**Me: W-what?**

**Sasuke: You didn't IM me.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Sasuke: Why didn't you?**

**Me: I think you're trying to pull some sick joke... on... m-me...**

At first I was so straightforward, but then I realised it, and slowed down my words.

**Sasuke: Huh? Why would I do that? Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I'm mean too.**

**Me: That's w-what th-the s-sta-statistics show.**

**Sasuke: The what?**

**Me: An awul l-lot of people l-let the popularity... g-go t-t-to their h-heads.**

**Sasuke: Where did you hear that nonsense?**

**Me: I overh-hear lots of g-gossip.**

**Sasuke: Hm, have you heard anything about me? **

**Me: Um...**

**Sasuke: No, no, never mind. That's not why I want to talk to you. Uh, let's see... how should I put this?**

I was staring at him, a light shade of red crossing my cheeks. I couldn't help but wonder what. What was he talking about? Well, this:

**Sasuke: Hinata, you are... a remarkable girl. You're so kind and beautiful, and, well, I like that in a girl. I don't usually see such good traits in anyone I date, either. **

**Me: W-wha-**

**Sasuke: I like you.**

I couldn't believe it. Well, the fact that he actually said something like that to _me_, but also that he didn't even turn red-faced!

And what could I say, right? I was nearly at a loss for words.

**Me: Um, thank... you?**

**Sasuke: What? Just... thank you?**

**Me: Y-yeah.**

**Sasuke: But, don't you like me too?**

**Me: W-well, no.**

**Sasuke: In that case, I'm just going to go now. I'm serious about the IM, okay? I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you. Tonight, I'll be online around nine. See you around!**

**Me: O-okay.**

And then he left. Right now it's only four thirty, so I've got a few hours to work up the nerve to IM him. Gosh, I hope Sasuke doesn't steal my heart. Even though Naruto is oblivious to my feelings for him, and he forever will be unless I tell him, I don't want my love/like for him to disappear and reappear in the form of Sasuke. Ew! That'd be way too gross, or something.

Well, I should study now. That should calm my stomach a bit, about the thoughts for Sasuke. I don't know what I'll say to him...

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

* * *

**a/n: Well, this was longer, although still not quite so. Okay, reviews are liked, flames are accepted, but not entirely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	7. January 5

**January 5, 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

Last night, I sent an IM to Sasuke. He replied. It was all so shocking, just astonishing. I actually think he might not be trying to pull a prank on me... but it isn't exactly for sure. This is what we said:

**HinaFlower(That's my screenname): Hello?**

**S.Uchiha(That's Sasuke's): hey**

**HinaFlower: Um, to continue our earlier conversation...**

**S.Uchiha: rite, uh, well there isnt much tuh say exept i like u is ther?**

**HinaFlower: Well, actually, I think there is.**

**S.Uchiha: wut?**

**HinaFlower: You can't just say those words to me, and expect me to return those feelings.**

**S.Uchiha: y not?**

**HinaFlower: Simply because, I can't. I wouldn't be able to.**

**S.Uchiha: lotsa girls wud when its me**

**HinaFlower: I'm not lots of girls! I'm me!**

**S.Uchiha: ooh, ur feisty wen u arnt face 2 face wit any1**

**HinaFlower: Hold on a second, I've got a request... And, no I'm not!**

**S.Uchiha: ok, & ya u r**

Then Sakura was requesting a chat with me. I accepted, but first told Sasuke to hang on a few minutes.

**PinkBlossoms: Hey!!**

**HinaFlower: Hey, what's going on?**

**PinkBlossoms: Nothing much, just being bored. How about you?**

**HinaFlower: Oh, I'm on another chat with someone...**

**PinkBlossoms: Oh? Who?! Tell me, tell me. A boy?**

**HinaFlower: Um, yeah.**

**PinkBlossoms: Well?**

**HinaFlower: You're going to hate me...**

**PinkBlossoms: ??**

**HinaFlower: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**PinkBlossoms: OMG! How did you totally get his address?**

**HinaFlower: I think you were with me when he gave it to me.**

**PinkBlossoms: I was? Well, no matter. I should let you two get back to your conversation.**

**HinaFlower: No!**

**PinkBlossoms: Aw, what's wrong? I'd normally be all jealous and hurt you for the whole Sasuke scenario, but I think you need this, girl. See ya later!**

**HinaFlower: I feel abandoned... Bye.**

Okay, then I went back to my IM with the Uchiha.

**HinaFlower: Sorry I took so long.**

**S.Uchiha: ya, u took like 4evr**

**HinaFlower: Okay...**

**S.Uchiha: so y cant u like meh like i like u??**

**HinaFlower: It's complicated...**

**S.Uchiha: im not stooped**

**HinaFlower: The fact that you spelled 'stupid' that way says you are.**

**S.Uchiha: ya, u shur r feisty wen no1 can c ur face**

**HinaFlower: I have to go now. There's this great book I'd like to finish this weekend. Talk to me tomorrow morning, if you want. Good night!**

**S.Uchiha: wate a sec!!**

And so, that was basically what all was said. Gosh, I hate how Sasuke wouldn't use proper spelling and such. It was really beginning to annoy me.

So, I'm going to read my book now... Of course I wasn't lying! Well, yeah. It's called To Kill A Mockingbird, and I'm almost finished with it. Good night, then.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

* * *

**a/n: Okay, reviews are liked, flames are accepted, but not entirely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	8. January 6

January 6, 2008

Dear Diary,

It's noon right now. I woke up about three hours ago, although I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked. Father woke me up, so... he is always trying to make sure I'm not lazy or very weak. I'm not quite so sure of whether or not he likes me at all, unlike my younger sister. He loves her way more than me. But I think he favors Neji, the cousin I mentioned a few entries ago.

I've been on my computer ever since I woke up, and right now I'm sitting at it. I'm incredibly bored today; it's Sunday, so tomorrow is school. _Naruto... _Hehe, anyway, we don't go to church, really. I'm not really that religious, and my family reads their Bibles.

-- Oh! I got a request. Oh my... it's from... Naruto? How did he get my AIM? Should I answer it? Oh, what am I thinking. It's pointless to ask a book! Right, okay, I'm going to answer it. I'll record the conversation we have, so I will remember it forever...

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: hii**

**HinaFlower: Hello...**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: its naruto**

**HinaFlower: I know. What do you want with me?**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: i can go if u want**

**HinaFlower: No!**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: huh?**

**HinaFlower: I mean, you don't have to...**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: ok i wont then**

**HinaFlower: Okay then.**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: u dont studder on here**

**HinaFlower: What?**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: i wud like to hear u talk witout studderin**

**HinaFlower: Oh. How did you get my AIM anyway?**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: i asked sakura 4 it is that ok?**

**HinaFlower: Yeah, it's fine.**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: grate!!**

He went very overboard with the exclamation points, but that's just him. I laughed at that.

**HinaFlower: Um...**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: soooo**

**HinaFlower: I have a lot of homework. I'm just going to go now, okay?**

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: ok byeee**

**HinaFlower: You should study too... not that you're not smart... **

**UzumakiBelieveIt!: i.k. wut u meen hinata c ya l8ter**

That was such a good conversation! Naruto didn't even see me blush or anything! Wow... I'm so, so happy now! I'm going to take a nap now; I am completely exhausted.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

* * *

**a/n: Okay, reviews are liked, flames are accepted, but not entirely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and, I messed something up and had to change a few chapters. They're all basically the same, except for January 3. I accidentally took that one out, so I had to put it back in. It was hard, let me tell you, to figure it all out. I fixed it, though, I think.**


	9. January 7

January 7, 2008

Dear Diary,

It's Monday, and currently I'm in art class. We don't usually do anything in here except free-draw, or write, or just anything creative basically. Sakura is in this class, and so is Naruto and... Sasuke. I don't see him right now though, Sasuke I mean. So, the boy might be skipping. The rest of the class is Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Our classes are usually this small, that way it's easier to "handle" the students. Well, that's what they say. In my opinion, whoever it is that arranges this probably just didn't want to hear the teachers complain about their students not obeying them. I suppose that is the same thing, almost, but in my perspective it's completely different.

Sakura is drawing herself with Sasuke. I think Ino is in the picture too, but she's squalling in the background. That Sakura...

Naruto's paper has writing on it. I wonder what it could possibly say; maybe something about me? No, that's only wishful thinking. Ugh, I hate reality; it forces you to open your eyes, and see what is real. I would like to live in an alternate universer in which just Naruto and I consisted, and only us. We would have to repopulate the place. -- I think I'm getting woozy at that thought. I should probably go to a different one, then.

Um, I got a B+ on my Algebra II quiz. It was a pop quiz as well. Naruto's grade wasn't so good; I could see it in his face. Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow I have to tutor him. Oh my gosh! I am going to tutor _Naruto_! Yay!

Anyway, art class is about to end, so I'll just be cleaning up now.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

--

Dear Diary,

Kiba drew the cutest thing; he showed me his little drawing after class. It was of a dog that resembled Akamaru, his dog, although it wasn't quite exact. He isn't really the greatest artist, but thought does count, doesn't it?

I haven't seen Sasuke all day today. I wonder if he's sick, or if he just skipped school. Maybe I'll stop by his house? Would that be okay, just to check on him? Hm, I think I will. Yes, I will... if I can get up enough nerves to do so.

I'm in Biology now, and I'm just watching the clock. Did you know that it seems longer when you're actually staring at it, waiting for each second to pass, only to find that it takes an eternity... seemingly?

_Bio-homework: Read pages 98-102 _(I usually forget my homework for this subject)

Oh, finally. The bell. Thank goodness. I was about to die of boredom, I think. Well, I'm off to Sasuke's.

Sincerely yours,

Sunshine

--

Dear Diary,

I'm at Sasuke's. Yes, I made it. I regained conciousness again just a few minutes ago. That's right, I fainted. How humiliating, right? So, there I was, at Sasuke's door. I knocked, and in just a minute or so, he answered the door. When I looked at his face, my heart skipped a beat, and that's when I fell onto his doorstep.

Oh, here he comes. I'd better go, before he tries to read this. Later, I'll try to record what was said, if I remember.

--

Dear Diary,

It's later. This was our conversation, which seemed to just drag on and on, until I finally told him I had to go.

**Sasuke: So, why did you stop by here, Hinata?**

**Me: I... you d-didn't sh-show at school, a-and I wonder i-if you skipped.**

**Sasuke: C'mon, I'm not some bad guy. I didn't feel very well today, is all.**

**Me: Really? I-is that all? You don't l-look so ter-rible.**

**Sasuke: Oh, so you admit you think I look good?**

**Me: N-no!**

**Sasuke: Well then, what did you mean?**

**Me: N-nothing, Sasuke.**

He made a confused face then. I wondered why.

**Me: W... what?**

**Sasuke: That's the first time I heard you say my name.**

**Me: O-oh.**

And then, what do you think happened next? Ha! I didn't faint. I blushed madly, like crazy!

Sasuke smirked.

**Me: D-don't think anything special of it, okay?!**

**Sasuke: Hey, you didn't whisper.**

**Me: U-um... I sh-should go. What time i-is it?**

**Sasuke: Last time I checked, it was about four fifty-five.**

**Me: Oh! I have t-to go!**

**Sasuke: Why? We were having a nice conversation.**

**Me: Were we? I wasn't r-really liking i-it.**

**Sasuke: Why not?**

**Me: Th-that doesn't... matter, o-ok-ay? Now, I-I really... have t-to go.**

**Sasuke: We'll talk later, then?**

I stood up, then just stared at him for a moment.

**Me: I-I'd rather... not.**

**Sasuke: We'll talk later, then.**

That time, it was no question.

So I went out the door and walked on to my home.

That Sasuke sure is an odd one. I wonder what goes on in his head.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, reviews are liked, flames are accepted, but not entirely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
